Lo que está en las fantasías más infelices
by Lluvia al Atardecer
Summary: Esta historia, que tendrá varios capítulos, contará el romance que se desarrolla entre Sauron, cautivo en Númenór, y Ar Zimraphel, esposa de Ar Pharazôn. Buf, a ver que tal me sale esto...


Nota: este es mi primer fanfic serio, y lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Por favor sed indulgentes con mi obra. Los eventos, lugares, personajes etc. pertenecen a Tolkien, aunque algunos puntos de vista son míos. Que los fans más puristas de Tolkien me perdonen si lo que escribo difiere en algunos puntos de su gran obra, pues en algunos casos he tenido que "cambiar" cosas para que todo coincidiera: por ejemplo, se supone que desde que Sauron llega a Númenór hasta que la isla se hunde pasan unos cincuenta años, pero en mi fic no pasa ni uno. Otra cosa, ya se que "Sauron" en sindarin significa "el aborrecido", pero es que "Aulendil" no me gusta nada, por eso hago como que "Sauron" es su nombre verdadero.  
  
En fin, perdonad los errores, por favor, de todas formas os agradecería muchísimo que me dejarais reviews. Iré publicando los capítulos según los escriba. Por último, quiero agradecer a mis padres su ayuda con las correcciones de este primer capítulo.  
  
Ya sabéis, por favor dejadme reviews, pleeease.  
  
Lo que está en las fantasías más infelices  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
"Oh, qué será, qué será,  
  
que vive en las ideas de los amantes,  
  
que cantan los poetas más delirantes,  
  
que juran los profetas embriagados,  
  
que está en las romerías de mutilados,  
  
que está en las fantasías más infelices,  
  
lo sueñan de mañana las meretrices,  
  
lo piensan los bandidos, los desvalidos,  
  
en todos los sentidos, será, qué será,  
  
que no tiene decencia, ni nunca tendrá,  
  
que no tiene censura, ni nunca tendrá,  
  
lo que no tiene sentido."  
(Chico Buarque)  
  
Al caer la noche sobre la ciudad de Rómenna, se pudo ver a la joven reina, Ar Zimraphel, en alguno de los balcones que, al igual que grandes excrecencias, colgaban del palacio real, que, curiosamente, dominaba el distrito portuario. Ella era una estatua de sal, con la mirada turbia y la vista en el mar. Apenas oía todo el bullicio y el escándalo que, como todas las tardes, subía hasta ella desde las calles.  
  
Los pescadores recogían sus aparejos y se dirigían en grupos a tabernas y burdeles.  
  
Por las calles en penumbra se encendían ya lámparas y farolillos, que le aportaban al paisaje un aire onírico, aunque el espejo de mercurio del mar aún reflejaba el cielo dorada y cárdenamente incandescente. Éste colgaba inmóvil y pesado sobre el aire de finales de agosto.  
  
En las callejuelas empedradas y sombrías, que serpenteaban entre las casitas blancas de cal, las verduleras recogían sus puestos y, cómo no, hablaban entre ellas a voz en grito. Su incesante parloteo se hacía uno con la animada cháchara de los que se habían sentado en los umbrales de sus puertas, descansando del asfixiante calor que había hecho aquel día.  
  
La reina pareció salir de su mutismo para seguir con la mirada a una criada que, tras abandonar el palacio, alegremente se abría paso entre la multitud. Se perdió entre la gente, tarareando una canción, supondría Ar Zimraphel, volviendo sus ojos grises al horizonte otra vez.  
  
Comenzó a refrescar, y de repente se levantó una brisa, que hizo revolotear sus cabellos rojos, que ella se sujetó irritadamente con una mano.  
  
Decidió pensar en la criada que acababa de ver. Entonces primero la envidió y después la odió, todo porque la chica era libre y alegremente infeliz. "Todos, todos parecen tan felices.," pensó. Se irguió y comenzó como a declamar para sí misma, pues demasiadas veces había buscado un oyente, y había decidido que, de momento, la única forma de mantener una conversación inteligente era hablando consigo misma.  
  
"La capacidad para poder ser de vez en cuando felices en esta vida, se comporta igual que una casa invisible, así si estamos dentro no nos damos cuenta de su existencia. Pero si, por medio de la reflexión, por ejemplo, sin querer salimos, dando un portazo, entonces de repente somos conscientes de que estábamos en ella, de que del exterior nos separaban paredes de cristal. Desde ese momento, buscamos la forma de entrar, pero la puerta no tiene cerradura, y una vez cerrada."  
  
Zimraphel apretó sus carnosos labios en gesto de molestia, y se aferró a la ornada y ennegrecida barandilla del balcón.  
  
"Para algunos, para ciertos ilusos, la senda de pesares, la vida, es llena de curvas y recodos, la creen impredecible y no pueden imaginarse su fin.  
  
Pero otros, para nosotros a quienes la desgracia nos ha quitado los velos de los ojos, la senda está toda ahí, en su desnuda rectitud, y al final no hay nada más que la negación y el vacío.  
  
Y todos estamos solos, aunque algunos piensen que no, o al menos nadie me ha demostrado nunca lo contrario. En el Gran Esquema de las Cosas, concebido por Eru Mismo, sufrimos y nadie se rebela contra el sino amargo, engañados por una ilusión, y los poderosos casi siempre a sabiendas, seguimos cumpliendo nuestra tarea, que la rueda gire y gire y no deje de girar. Seguiremos luchando por sobrevivir o por quienes nos son caros, para regocijo de Quienes Nos Observan, y algunas personas, las más ilusas, incluso les piden ayuda, mientras Ellos ríen. En cuanto alguien tiene la suficiente inteligencia y el suficiente valor para apartarse del camino del rebaño, se deja que la angustia y la locura acaben con él.  
  
Y aún así a veces me siento optimista, y me creo que el mundo está cambiando, que algo grande está a punto de suceder. Otras veces pienso que no. Y él vuelve hoy, como siempre victorioso. Con todos mis respetos, ojalá te mueras, mi rey." pensó con sorna.  
  
A veces Zimraphel apretaba el puño, tratando de clavarse las uñas y de hacerse sangrar, pero nunca lo consiguió. Se siente tan cobarde. Que incluso teme que un día llegue la resignación. "Jamás. Antes muerta."  
  
Y ahora, ahora se hallaba esperando el regreso de Ar Pharazôn el Dorado, Rey de los Mares, Señor del Oeste y, desde hacía sólo una semana, del Este. Hacia otros sentía indiferencia, a él le odiaba. Casi la había vuelto loca. "Pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en él."  
  
Y ve aparecer lentamente los navíos en el horizonte, un espectáculo glorioso e inquietante, las velas carmesíes y doradas en llamas en el mar en sombra.  
  
Ar Zimraphel sentía una vaga intriga, no podía explicarse qué era lo que esperaba del regreso de la flota. Estaba harta de todas las innecesarias guerras de su marido, y no les prestaba mucha atención, aunque en este caso sí que lo había hecho, pues pensaba que el orgulloso rey por fin iba a ser derrotado. Pero no, había vencido, y ahora regresaba triunfante, y eso era todo lo que la reina sabía de momento.  
  
De repente pensó que no se encontraba bien, y el estómago le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que ahora debía ir al puerto a recibir a su marido.  
  
Se dirigió a sus estancias y se arregló un poco, sobresaltándose al verse más pálida y ojerosa de lo normal. Luego, algo mareada, subió a su carroza.  
  
El traqueteo causado por los adoquines de la avenida principal no la hizo sentirse mejor, y cada ruido le resonaba en el cráneo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se preguntó cómo Pharazôn había podido vencer al Señor de Mordor, que le había disputado la Tierra Media y que según los rumores era un Maia, sirviente de la antigua oscuridad que había sido expulsada de Arda. La reina deseó haber visto a su marido derrotado, por una vez.  
  
Ya en el puerto, Zimraphel bajó del carruaje entre las ovaciones de la muchedumbre alegre y colorida que se había congregado, sin prestarle atención a toda la magnificencia y esplendor de la ocasión. Detrás de ella se hallaban nobles y ministros, todos engalanados.  
  
Unos músicos se apostaron a ambos lados de una alfombra extendida desde la pasarela del barco del rey hasta su carruaje. De repente, las notas claras y vibrantes de las trompetas se elevaron en el aire al paso firme del gran soberano, que se detuvo ante su esposa, tomándole ambas manos en gesto de saludo.  
  
- Es un orgullo para mí hallarme hoy de regreso en esta, mi bendita patria, entre mi querido pueblo, por el que velo,- se escucharon gritos de "larga vida al rey".  
  
- Y mi corazón está henchido de gloria ahora que contemplo de nuevo a mi amada esposa y reina.  
  
Zimraphel ni le oía, no se enteró del discurso ni de nada, sólo le odiaba, cada gesto, cada mueca suya le resultaba repugnante, el contacto de sus manos frías. Escuchó muchos discursos, y le pareció que un hálito de desesperación flotaba en el aire, una presencia angustiosa, que hacía que todo le resultara tan desagradable. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo nota? El soberano anunció que ya iba a retirarse al palacio. "Bien, podré tumbarse en la cama, bajar las persianas." De repente, mientras subía a la carroza, su dolor de cabeza se agudizó, y le pareció que los sonidos venían de muy lejos.  
  
Antes de desmayarse, le pareció ver una figura borrosa junto a la de su marido.  
  
*************  
  
Nota: por favor, hacedme llegar todas vuestras sugerencias y opiniones. El segundo capítulo lo colgaré dentro de muy poco. Ya se que en este prácticamente no pasa nada, pero ya tengo escrito parte del siguiente, hay más acción. ¡Y por fin sale Sauron! En serio, el segundo capítulo es mejor. 


End file.
